fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Sally Acorn: Shopping Avenger/Underwater Mission
Sally, Sonic, Cosmo, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy approached the Club Banana and were ready to check the place out to find what they needed to gear up. "Let the shopping begin." Sally, Amy, and Cosmo said to Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails, who smiled back in confident agreement. It was coming from Sally's communication device. "Hang on." She pulled it out and looked at it. Darkwing and Launchpad were onscreen behind Darkwing's computer. "What's up, guys?" "It's Negaduck again, girls!" Darkwing told them. He and Launchpad found that Negaduck was up to no good again. "The talking tuna roll made a full confession!" Sally, Amy, and Cosmo gasped. "You mean...?" Amy asked Darkwing and Launchpad to confirm. "Uh-huh. Mutant Sushi." Launchpad confirmed the situation. "Negaduck's creating an entire army of them of his undersea raw fish factory." "We've got to stop him." said Cosmo with determination. "Better gear up first." Launchpad replied. "Here's what you need..." Darkwing pressed a button on the keyboard and the screen switched to what looked like the lines of a diver's suit, an oxygen tank with a mask for water breathing, and a stick of lipstick. "Hurry, you've only got 90 seconds! Good luck with the shopping, ladies!" Sally, Amy, and Cosmo quickly grabbed three bags that would be used for carrying the gear she and her sisters would need for the mission and started to run through the aisles and shelves while Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails followed them closely. They jumped over a shelf that held a fish bowl, doing a somersault in the process, and Sally quickly grabbed what looked like the lipstick. "You can do it, girls!" As Sonic marked the box next to the lipstick drawing with a check, the three girls hopped onto another shelf and Amy picked up the oxygen tank and mask. "Go, girls, go!" Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails cheered their girlfriends on as they descended and landed on their feet on the floor. Knuckles marked a check in the box near the tank and mask drawing. Sally, Amy, and Cosmo ran up to the black and blue's diver suit nearby and Cosmo grabbed it. "Yes!" Knuckles said, anf they looked at everything and Tails marked a check in the box next to the diver's suit drawing. "Hooray!" Tails cheered. "Next stop, the bottom of the ocean!" They paid for the gear they got for Sally, and thankfully, Amy and Cosmo had their own that was pretty much like Sally's while the boys had their own gear. They geared up and set off for the ocean's basin. There, Negaduck and Holli stood there, watching all the members of the Undersea Mutant Sushi battalion lined up on a conveyor belt. One by one, the sushi was being made mutant by having soy sauce squirted onto their heads, one sushi after another. Negaduck and Holli's smiles suddenly faded as they turned around to see Sally, Amy, and Cosmo standing there, in the divers' suits, oxygen tanks, water breathing masks, divers' watch on their left wrist, and three pairs of swim flippers on their feet, and the lipsticks in clutched in their fists, smirking. "Oh, no! Not Sally Acorn, Amy Rose, and Cosmo the Seedrian!" cried Holli. "Okay, you two, drop the soy sauce and step away from the sushi." said Sally righteously, smiling. "NOOOOOOOO!!!" shouted Negaduck and Holli in anguish. Their voices echoed over the newspaper that had come out about Sally, Amy, and Cosmo flinging out the mutant sushi, destroying them all, foiling Negaduck and Holli once and for all. =''' THE MOBIUSVILLE DAILY NEWS'= -Extra!- -Volume No. 1- -Price: 50¢- ' SALLY, AMY, AND COSMO THROWS OUT BAD SUSHI!''' Undersea Mutant Army Defeated in 49 Seconds Category:Shopping Avenger Missions